millenniumtrilogyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingvar Hirdwall
| Image=IngvarHirdwall.jpg | Full Name= | Character=Dirch Frode | Birthdate=5 December 1934 | Birthplace=Stockholm, Sweden | Years Active= }} plays Dirch Frode in the 2009 Swedish film adaptation of The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. Career Lars Ingvar Hirdwall (born December 5, 1934 in Stockholm), is a Swedish actor. He was educated at Gothenburg City Theatre stage school 1957-1960. Since the early 1960s he has been active as an actor in many films, TV series and on theatrical stages, mainly Stockholms stadsteater. He is well known in Sweden, often portraying obstinate or strange characters, like the eccentric neighbor in the many Swedish Martin Beck TV-movies made from 1997 on. He was also often in director Lars Molin's productions. In December 1993, Hirdwall played the leading role in the Swedish TV company SVT's annual children's Christmas “Advent calendar” - Tomtemaskinen (The mechanical santa), one of the Pettson and Findus stories by Sven Nordqvist - with one 15-minute part shown each day up until Christmas Eve. Hirdwall played the character of Pettson. Hirdwall received the Swedish Guldbagge Award as Best Actor in 1981 for Barnens ö (Children's Island) and the Thaliapriset prize in 1993. Hirdwall is married to the actress Marika Lindström. They have two children, director Jacob Hirdwall and actress Agnes Hirdwall. Filmography * Beck – Levande begravd (2009) * Beck – I stormens öga (2009) * The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2009) * 2009 – Stormen * Beck – I Guds namn (2007) * Beck – Det tysta skriket (2007) * Beck – Den svaga länken (2007) * Beck – Den japanska shungamålningen (2007) * Beck – Gamen (2007) * Beck – Advokaten (2006) * Beck – Flickan i jordkällaren (2006) * Skarpt läge (2006) * Offside (2006) * Den enskilde medborgaren (2006) * 2006 – Möbelhandlarens dotter * Mun mot mun (2005) * Mamma pappa barn (2003) * Miffo (2003) * Om jag vänder mig om (2003) * Beck – Sista vittnet (2002) * Beck – Pojken i glaskulan (2002) * Beck – Annonsmannen (2002) * Beck – Okänd avsändare (2002) * Beck – Enslingen (2002) * Beck – Kartellen (2002) * Beck – Mannen med ikonerna (2001) * Beck – Hämndens pris (2001) * 1998 – Ivar Kreuger * 1998 – Den tatuerade änkan * Beck – The Money Man (1998) * Beck – Monstret (1998) * Beck – Vita nätter (1998) * Beck – Öga för öga (1998) * Beck – Spår i mörker (1997) * Beck – Pensionat Pärlan (1997) * Beck – Mannen med ikonerna (1997) * Beck – Lockpojken (1997) * 1997 – Emma åklagare * Potatishandlaren (1996) * 1996 – Torntuppen * Juloratoriet (1996) * Pensionat Oskar (1995) * 1993 – Tomtemaskinen * Kejsarn av Portugallien (1992) * Miraklet i Valby (1989) * 1989 – Tre kärlekar * Kunglig toilette (1986) * 1986 – Fläskfarmen * 1985 – August Strindberg: ett liv * The Man from Majorca (1984) * Berget på månens baksida (1984) * Midvinterduell (1983) * 1981 – Babels hus * 1981 – Som enda närvarande * 1981 – Drottning Kristina * 1980 – Children's Island * Jackpot (1980) * 1980 – Nattvandraren * 1978 – Hedebyborna * The Man on the Roof (1976) * För vänskaps skull (1965) * Raven's End (1963) es:Ingvar Hirdwall Category:Actors